


Long Night Ahead

by reaneri



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 2 AM moments, Chill time, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaneri/pseuds/reaneri
Summary: Izumi was having a hard time sleeping and decided to go to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk. To her surprise, Itaru was also there, rummaging on the refrigerator for bottles of Pepsi. They ended up chilling in the living room at 2 a.m.(Inspiration from Itaru’s quote on the home page: Shouldn’t you be sleeping? Me? I’ve got a long night ahead of me.)
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Long Night Ahead

The longer she tried to sleep, the louder the clock sounds. It was as if it’s mocking her for the past hour or so. She kept her eyes closed, hoping that closing it for a long time would end up with her drifting to sleep, but now that a lot of time had passed, Izumi just deemed it worthless.

She opened her eyes and blankly stared at the dark ceiling. 

_ So cold. _

Completely giving up on the idea of sleep, she grabbed her phone and left the room to make herself a glass of warm milk. To her surprise, the lights in the kitchen were on when she arrived.

Did someone forget to close the lights? No. Knowing Sakyo’s effect on everyone, no one would be that careless. Besides, the presence of a shadow says that someone else is there.

“Omi-kun?” It was just a guess, knowing how frequent Omi stays in the kitchen. Although, would he really be using it at 2 in the morning?

“Director.” A different voice, followed by the closing of the refrigerator. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Itaru-san.” And there he was, with 2 bottles of _Pepsi_ on one hand and his phone with a game flashed on it on the other. 

Typical Itaru. Although it doesn’t excuse the fact that it’s unhealthy. 

“I could say the same about you, Itaru-san.” Izumi took a mug and started making her warm milk.

“Me? I’ve got a long night ahead.” He waved his phone then stared at her and the glass of milk for a moment. “Can’t sleep?” 

“Err, you can say that...” Izumi said sheepishly.

“Well, guess I’ll stay in the living room if you want some company.” He shrugged and left. 

Izumi slowly and quietly drank her milk while pondering. Somehow, her thoughts shifted from not being able to sleep to Itaru’s habits. No one could stop him from staying up at night to play his games even though everyone knows it’s unhealthy. Sure, he enjoys it, but she just couldn’t help but be concerned.

Her stomach grumbled. It’s not like she could make curry at this hour, no matter how much she’d like that, so she decided to go for a simple sandwich with cheese. Without thinking too much about it, she ended up making one for her and one for Itaru. And when she finished, Izumi brought it in the living room, along with a glass of water.

“That took you so long,” Itaru commented without bothering to look away from his phone. Izumi noticed that it’s the same game that she had seen him playing before — a game wherein you kill monsters and bosses. 

“Once you’re free, please eat. I made a sandwich for you.” Izumi placed the extra sandwich on the table and began eating hers. 

“Oh? Thanks.”

There really wasn’t anything going on: just the rather violent sounds of Itaru’s game and Izumi eating beside him. Surprisingly, it was comforting. More comforting than the deafening silence, saved for the tick-tock of the clock, whenever she’s in her room.

And then it just happened. Izumi ended up falling asleep a few moments after finishing her food and water, and while she was absorbed by her own thoughts.

Unconsciously, she leaned on Itaru’s shoulder which surprised Itaru to the point of missing a target and losing the round.

“You filthy—!” He immediately stopped himself upon noticing that she already fell asleep, and on his shoulders among many places.

“You always throw me off my game, you know that?” Itaru muttered and noticed the sandwich on the table. Careful not to wake her up, he reached for it and began eating. There really was nothing special about it — except for the fact that she troubled herself to make sure that he’s eating. No one checked up on him like that.

Hold on, is she shivering? He glanced at her just to confirm that the director really is. Carefully, he moved her head from his shoulder for a while to remove his jacket, only to drape it around her. This girl should be sleeping in her room, and not on a guy’s shoulder. 

_ But whatever. The company is nice. _

Time check: 2:23 AM. For him, the night is still young and he could still try another run before going to sleep to defeat the boss but... his gaze fell on the sleeping Izumi, and without thinking, he closed the violence-themed game and ended up opening a rhythm game.

Well, nothing wrong about clearing more songs on this one...

With a sigh, he leaned back on the sofa and began playing a piece of soft and fantasy-themed music. He tapped on the screen according to its rhythm, making sure not to miss and to play it perfectly.

It’s not like he changed his game from a violent one to a chill one for the director. He, too, wanted to relax... or so he believes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a sleepless night & procrastination, lmao. Also hi I’m @reanneri on Twitter... 👀


End file.
